


Folder 167

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: A series of documents detailing how Crypto left the Games and found an ally.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Folder 167

1\. Excerpt from the Outlands Journal. 9th May, 2735

**CRYPTO CONTROVERSY ROCKS THE APEX GAMES**

The Apex Games were sent into meltdown yesterday when popular legend Crypto was in fact revealed to be wanted murderer, Tae Joon Park.

Park, 31, originally from the city of Suotamo, has been evading capture since the murder of his foster sister Mila Alexander almost two years ago. Park's motives remain unknown, although it is suspected that Park, a known cyber criminial, was attempting to eradicate any and all witnesses to his crimes. 

His subsequent entry and participation in the Apex Games has been cited by renowned criminal psychologists as the actions of a highly volatile individual. The Syndicate have revealed that both Park and his sister were previously in their employ, designing and maintaining the drones that broadcast the Games throughout the Outlands. His decision to join the Games so soon after the murder of his sister has been lauded as 'a typical move of a sadistic, narcissistic person who should be considered highly dangerous', by the Syndicate's own Dr. Maxine Bateman. 

At the time of going to press, Tae Joon Park remains at large and should not be approached by the public. Any sightings can be reported to the Syndicate's hotline number...( _continued on page 5_ )

-

2\. 12th May 2735

 **Hey mom! Just checking in. How's the new place?** _Sent @ 5:34pm_

 **no. I dont like it. they're taking my things** _Sent @ 6:11pm_

 **Come on mom, I'm sure it's great. The brochure made it look so fancy. And they have that huge library! And a swimming pool! Give it a chance, please.** _Sent @ 6:14pm_

 **Mom?** _Sent @ 7:02 pm. [Unread]_

-

3\. A letter from Ms. H. Bouchere. 13th May 2735

Mirage!

Oh my, I just _love_ you! You're easily the best legends the Games have ever seen! (And you're really cute too. :)) That's not too cringey, right? Oh, I don't care because you **HAVE TO KNOW!!!** I wish I could meet you in person and tell you but I suppose this will have to do for now! LOL.

I watch every match and even when you don't win I want you to know that you're _always_ the champion of my heart! <3 Yeah, I know but it's true. I think you'd probably really like me if we met for real because we have _so_ much in common! I have curly hair too, and sometimes I think if I could have a hologram of myself that would be awesome because then you'd have twice as much of me love! LOL!

Anyway, can I have a signed photo? It would make everyone at work _so_ jealous! Be sure to put a ton of kisses on it too!

All my love forever and eva!  
Hannah. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

P.S. Here's some more just for you LOL! Xoxoxo

-

4\. Official Statement from Jacob Young, Public Relations Officer of the Apex Games.

Understandably, we are shocked and outraged that a man such as Tae Joon Park was able to infiltrate our beloved Games. This lapse cannot go unnoticed, and we would like to assure the public that measures have already been put into place to ensure this sort of thing can never happen again. Our top priority is the safety and security of our Legends, an oath that we take very seriously. All of our Legends have been debriefed of the situation and all are more than happy to continue participating in the Games. We would like to take this opportunity to thank the general public for their unwavering support at this time, and you can rest assured that there are many thrilling and exciting events due to take place in the Games very soon! Thank you.

5\. A letter from a fan. (Note: Partly illegible due to wear.) 3rd June 2735.

To Mirage.

I'm just writing to let you k... of all the Legends there, you're probably...  
I... like... Not usually my....

I know... lot of letters b... you could... to me.

I don't... ...aph, just... hel...

_[Large portion of text missing]_

You know who th....

...eep you alive, Witt...

A. Fan.

-

6\. Transcript of a recorded interview [pre-edit] with Legend Mirage, Official Apex Magazine. 19th June 2735.

Lisa Stone: Now, here at OAM we have made our position on this matter very clear, but the fact remains that your fans want to know how you feel, personally, about this terrible business with Crypto? Hurt? Betrayed?

Mirage: Heh, try relieved. I mean, don't get me wrong, I could take the guy easy, but with what they say he's done, he shouldn't have been around the rest of us, you know?

LS: So you do believe him to be guilty then?

M: Um, yeah, of course, I mean, look at what he's done since. Pretty shady, am I right? I mean, maybe personally I was a bit surprised, he never really seemed to be a bad guy, not really. But, hey, I'm man enough to admit when I've been fooled. I mean yeah. He probably did... I mean... man, I don't know.

LS: Are you alright?

M: [clearing throat]. Yeah, I'm fine. What's next?

LS: Actually, can we do that again? Just be a little clearer on Crypto's guilt this time if you could?

M: Um, sure.

-

7\. Personal correspondence of E. Witt. [Unsent]. 29th June 2735

Ok, A. Fan.

Look. I'm not saying anything. I'm not even saying I believe you. I'm not even gonna say who I think this is.

Just.

That interview the other day. They want me to condemn you, and I don't fucking know what really happened. I wasn't there.

Not too happy about being their mouthpiece.

But then, you know, talking to you, it's a lot. Big risk. And mom

-

8\. Excerpt of interview: An Afternoon With Mirage. 2nd July 2735

"Now, you've expressed your love in the past of the products from our good friends at Paradise Cosmetics, but they've recently released their new range of Intensive Moisturizing Lotions for those of us whose day to day lives find us in some tough environments. As a Legend, the environments don't come much tougher, so tell us, Mirage, exactly how have you benefited from this new product?"

Mirage smiles his trademark grin, his skin smooth and supple looking before he answers.

"Oh, it's great. Really amazing stuff. You know I gotta look my best out there and the Intensive Moisturizing Lotions really keep me looking good."

-

9\. Correspondence between E. Witt and A. Fan. 3rd July 2735.

Did you do it?

-

10\. Correspondence from an unknown source to J. Young. 3rd July 2735

Got your message, and I don't care. When we find him, we're not going to make a fucking example of him. I want that fucker vaporized. No one, and I mean it, fucking no one pulls the shit he did and gets away with it. I don't care how you have to spin it, Park better be a bloody smear on my boot by the end of the fucking month. 

-

11\. Letter to Mr. E. Witt from the Sunshine Convalesence Home. 13th July 2735.

Dear. Mr. Witt,

Following on from our previous letter dated April 3rd, I am writing to update you on the condition of Dr. Evelyn Witt. 

Latest tests show neural degeneration at the expected rate, however the risk assessment team recommends that Dr. Witt's care level be advanced to High. 

I understand that this news will be distressing for you. If you have any questions about your mother's condition or the increase in her medcare billing, please do not hesitate to contact my secretary.

Sincerely,  
Dr. F. Patel  
Sunshine Convalesence Home.

-

12\. Letter from A. Fan. [Heavily damaged and partially reconstructed].10th July 2735

S... a... if y....

...ver hur...

...y ...y ...ster. I lov....

Ol... man.

-

13\. Letter from E. Witt to A. Fan. 12th July, 2735

Tried asking. No one would give me a straight answer. Somethings not right and I don't like it. The whole thing's off and I'm a little bit done being a walking, talking advertisement. 

It's empty.

Fuck it.

I'm in.

-

14\. The following details a number of transcripts of messages sent between Park and Witt over a series of months. (...) notates a break of between a five minutes and several hours. (---) signifies communication resumed after twenty-four hours or longer.

-

Park: It will be safe for us to talk here.

Witt: This is my own laptop.

P: The server is secure.

W: You're sure?

P: I am sure, Witt.

W: Alright. I guess you'd know.

P: Precisely. And thank you for believing me.

W: Got to be honest. I'm still not sure I do. But I don't know what to believe. Only that out of you and them, I know who I think is more capable of murder.

P: I still appreciate it.

P: Witt?

W: Maybe this is a bad idea.

\---

W: Saw you on the news today. Thought they caught you.

P: It will take more than that to catch me.

W: You didn't hurt them.

P: No.

\---

W: What exactly is it you want me to do?

P: Watch them. Listen. Do not place yourself in harms way. Play along. Be a Legend. 

W: Not likely to overhear anything useful. It's all work out routines and diet plans.

P: I remember.

W: As if. They hardly ever made you do this shit.

P: That's what you get for being the pretty one.

W: Fuck you.

\---

W: Some guy came by today asking all of us about you. No one sold you out, but I guess none of us has anything to sell. Well, except me.

P: What did you tell them?

W: Told them I thought you were a dick.

P: Charming. But thank you for lying for me.

W: Who's lying? You are a dick.

\---

P: I need your help.

W: Ok.

P: I'm sick. Not seriously, but I need medication. Is there anything you can do?

W: Where are you?

...

W: I can't help you if I don't know where you are.

P: Remember the one place we spoke about once, the one with the good takeout? You said your brother dated a girl there.

W: Got it. Give me ten minutes.

-

W: There's a MRVN from the bar waiting for you in the warehouse with the dragon on the side. Got a whole med kit for you.

P: Thank you.

W: If you tell me what your symptoms are, I could ask Ajay.

P: Too risky.

W: I could pretend it's me who's sick.

P: Ajay would have you on bed rest before you even finished your sentence.

W: Fair enough. She's good, though.

P: The best. 

\---

W: Are you feeling better?

P: No.

\---

W: Been a few days. Not that I'm worried.

W: Tae Joon?

\---

P: I'm fine. Had to lay low to recover. 

W: Ok. I thought you were dead or something.

P: I'm fine.

W: Just don't do anything like that to me again, alright?

...

P: Alright.

\---

P: I think I found something important today. I'll let you know what happens.

...

P: It was nothing. 

...

P: Where are you?

...

P: Are you alright?

...

W: Been with mom all day. Going to bed now.

\---

P: Nothing to say. Just checking in. It's been a while and I didn't want you to shout at me again.

W: I didn't shout! I was just concerned.

P: Thought I was a dick?

W: Correct. But so are lots of other people. I happen to care about you.

W: Just like, cause you've had a bad hand dealt to you.

W: Not like I'm about to go down on one knee or anything.

W: I mean, we're friends now, right?

W: Me and the wanted fugitive.

W: I just meant like, I don't hate you or anything.

W: You know?

W: Not trying to make it weird. 

P: Shut up Witt.

\---

W: Found a little plastic drone thing in the lockers.

P: Right. My 'merchandise'.

W: Its actually kinda cute.

P: Keep it then.

W: I was going to.

\---

P: I don't have much time. Be out of contact for a few days. You'll either hear from me first or see me on the news.

W: Be careful Tae Joon.

W: Please.

P: I always am.

...

P: Elliott.

\---

W: Tae Joon?

\---

W: Its been weeks man, come on.

\---

W: I heard Jacob talking to someone on the phone today. Said someone had hacked into to some high level stuff. Was that you?

W: Must have been you.

W: Nothing on the news yet though.

W: So you must be ok.

W: Right?

\---

W: wnet out eith mak and aj to niht. Maybe aad abit muxj. 

W: mis u.

W: don b dead.

\---

W: Can I delete stuff off here?

\---

P: I apologise. I attempted something rather dangerous, and did not get away as cleanly as I may have hoped. I did not mean to upset you Witt.

W: Jeez, can you not apologise? Major extenuating circumstances man, I feel like an idiot. I'm the last thing you need to be worrying about. Sorry. It's stupid. You're right, I am an idiot.

P: Yes. I think so.

W: Are you at least safe now?

P: As safe as I usually am.

W: So no then? How much longer you gonna have to do this for? It's not right.

P: Until I have the truth.

W: Even if it costs you your life?

P: Even then.

W: You could just go. You're far enough away. Just go away and you know, live a little longer.

P: For what reason?

W: Don't say that. Your life is worth more than some revenge quest.

P: Its not just revenge, Witt. It's justice. They can't be allowed to do anything like this to anyone else, ever again.

...

W: Ok. Ok, I get it. But don't be reckless. Can't get justice for anyone if you're dead. And it would piss me off too, so there's that.

P: Understood.

...

W: I mean it.

\---

W: So Pathfinder was talking about you today. Going on about how it's always the quiet ones or something. I think he's been watching the news too much. I don't know where else he could be picking this stuff up.

P: So the robot thinks I'm guilty.

W: The robot thinks what he's told to think. Don't worry. I'll talk to him.

P: Don't.

W: What? Why?

P: Its safer for you if everyone thinks you think I am guilty too.

W: I guess. Not happy about it though.

P: I know.

\---

P: I was near the bar today. 

W: Oh yeah? How's the old place looking?

P: Ostentatious. 

W: Business as usual then.

P: There was hologram of you outside. 

W: He lures in the best customers.

P: It was like seeing

W: Seeing what?

P: Nothing. I didn't mean to send that.

W: Ok never mind. What were you doing there?

P: Meeting someone.

W: Someone useful?

P: Hopefully.

\---

P: Happy birthday.

W: Thanks.

P: Plans?

W: Not really. Thought I'd have a quiet night.

P: That's not like you.

W: Sure it is.

...

P: Did they all forget?

\---

W: You're on the TV again.

P: Yes, I saw.

W: Should I be worried?

P: Its nothing. Just reminding everyone that there's still a killer roaming the streets.

W: Are you any closer to, I don't know, finishing your mission, or whatever?

P: A little. 

W: I wish there was more I could do, but you know what it's like here. We're all just in a little bubble.

P: Its ok.

W: Its not. You shouldn't have to spend your life running and hiding for something they did. And I don't like being stuck here, working for them.

P: Don't leave.

W: I wasn't going to. I was just saying.

P: Alright. You need to be careful. 

W: I'm not the one who's in danger like all the time.

P: No. Not yet.

W: What does that mean?

...

P: I have to go.

\---

W: Thought we agreed you weren't supposed to go so long without checking in if you hadn't warned me first.

...

W: Come on, Park. 

...

P: I don't think I should contact you anymore.

W: What? Why not? Thought I was your man on the inside?

P: I don't need you.

W: What?

W: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

...

W: Fuck you.

\---

W: Seriously. Fuck you so much.

\---

W: I really am stupid I guess.

W: You don't need to protect me or whatever.

W: I don't care if they know.

W: I don't care if they throw me out.

W: I'm not scared of anything they might do to me.

\---

P: I am.

\---

W: Something's happening. I think they've found you. Run.

\---

W: This thing still even work? Who cares, might as well shout into the void, right? Get some shit off my chest. I fucking miss you, man. I miss talking to you and not knowing if you're ok is killing me. I watch the news all the time now. I can't stop. 

Can't stop thinking about you either. That was a surprise.

Can't stay here.

Can't aim, can't hit my shots. Keep getting knocked out early.

Your fault.

I'm going to find you.

\---

P: No.

P: Don't. 

P: Stay there. 

P: Stay safe.

P: Elliott.

P: I will not lose you too.

\---

P: Answer me.

\---

P: Idiot.

\---

P: Elliott??

\---

15\. Report from Syndicate Officer on scene, B. Mendoza. 9th January 2736

Upon arrival at the establishment - The Paradise Lounge, owner E. Witt - I found the fugitive, T Park, in the custody of the Mr. Witt and several MRVNs. Mr. Witt claimed that Mr. Park was attempting to break into his office for unknown reasons.

Mr. Witt then produced a laptop in view of over a dozen witnesses, which showed various documents, the details of which can be found elsewhere in this report.

In light of these documents I contacted Mr. Young to advise on my next course of action, and was ordered to eliminate both Mr. Park and Mr. Witt and to confiscate the laptop.

At this point, several patrons of the bar began hostilities towards myself, and I was forced to retreat and call for back up.

Once I returned to the scene, both suspects and the laptop had absconded.

-

16\. Excerpt - 'The Greatest Scandals in the History of the Outlands." Published 19th September 2736

The Syndicate, once known as the driving force behind the massively popular Apex Games, was a sprawling conglomeration with interests that reached far beyond a mere bloodsport. Behind closed doors, the Syndicate proved to be rotten to its very core, a fact that only came to light when one of their evil misdeeds came to light. 

The murder of Mila Alexander would prove to be the catalyst that ended their evil reign once and for all.

Raised as adoptive siblings, Mila Alexander and Tae Joon Park were always close, and after struggling in poverty their whole lives they finally found stability when they were employed as technical engineers by the Syndicate. However, it wasn't long before the pair uncovered a conspiracy within the Games, an algorithm used to rig bets in the Syndicate's favour. Fearful of being exposed, the Syndicate put out a hit on the pair, but Park managed to escape.

His sister was not so lucky.

And so began Park's quest for revenge and justice. 

Forcing his way in to the Games with the intention of bringing them down from the inside, Park reinvented himself as 'Crypto', and soon gained popularity where he served on the Legends roster for two seasons before finally being exposed. Park fled, but it seemed that during his time in the arena he had struck up an unlikely friendship with another legend. Elliott Witt, known to his legions of adoring fans as 'Mirage', remained in contact with Park for quite some time. The true nature of their relationship had never been revealed, but it is known that Witt served as a loyal friend and confident to Park throughout his exile.

It all came to a head on the night of the 9th of January, 2736, when documents attained by Park detailing the extent of the Syndicate's wrong doing were made public by Park and Witt. Clearly fearing for their safety following the expose, Park and Witt fled, and their whereabouts remain unknown to this day.

Thanks to their efforts, however, the Syndicate was torn apart, the truth revealed, and it's leaders prosecuted justly. 

-

17\. Overheard in a bar somewhere on Harmony. 13th March 2737

"Its your turn."

"I paid last time."

"Yeah, but you're the one with the money."

"I hate you Park."

"No you don't."

"No. I really don't. Let's just go home."


End file.
